Manufacturing of IC packages typically includes verifying an IC design, extracting data from the verified IC design and using the extracted data for simulation and analysis. Commercially available computer tools are used in the IC manufacturing industry to perform these tasks and provide accurate representations of IC packages. The various tools may be used as part of an IC design system.
IC packages typically include at least one die (i.e., a chip) with external connections. The external connections may be, for example, a Ball Grid Array (BGA) or leads of a leadframe. To improve accuracy, the external connections of a particular IC package can be included when simulating. Since the performance of packaging interconnects can dominate the overall performance of IC packages, this can prove beneficial as the demand for improved data rates increases.